


Inspector Who: Woes From Childhood

by Lifejumper123



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005), 特公 | Tokko (Anime & Manga)
Genre: AU, AU for Tokko, Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Aliens, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Childhood Trauma, Demons, F/M, Going to Avoid Gore, Humor, Manga & Anime, Multi, No Smut, Or at least try., Rating May Change, Regeneration, Repressed Memories, Romance, Tags May Change, Time Lords, Time Travel, Timey-Wimey, Violence, Warnings May Change, bowties are cool, doctor who - Freeform, fish sticks and custard, space
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-04 08:30:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21194678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lifejumper123/pseuds/Lifejumper123
Summary: Before Machida, Ranmaru encountered an event that scarred him for life more than Machida and resulted in him suffering under PTSD from it. However, there was some light in the tunnel that he encountered, and that light was the Doctor (the 4th Doctor). Afterward, into the future and within the plot of Tokko, Ranmaru has his surprise date with Kureha (in episode 6) and runs into the Doctor (The 11th Doctor). The Doctor then proceeds to take Ranmaru and Kureha on a trip throughout time and space with the TARDIS, where they find themselves in many adventures. Afterward, they return to Tokyo to deal with the situation of the gate in Machida, where monsters from hell are killing people left and right. In addition, the hole that they are coming from is getting bigger and bigger. But who is the boy that claims to be a traveler called The Inspector that Ranmaru and Kureha would run into on their return? The point of view of this story will focus between Ranmaru and Kureha, who have to experience the wackiness of the Doctor and his adventures.





	1. The Doctor Is In

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story that I was originally going to write and was going to be in the place of Harry Potter and the Box of Dirge story that I wrote. However, this was changed. And as I wrote more for the Tokko/Harry Potter crossover, I was slowly developing a Writer's Block for it and need a break from it. So decided to write this story as a side project and update once in a while until I finish the Tokko/Harry Potter story. Doctor Who is actually a show that I took a huge interest in particular with the classic series and the time of both the 10th as well as 11th Doctor. And I wanted to find a way to combine Tokko and Doctor Who into a fanfic, because it can work. Because to be honest, Doctor Who can work with a type of story. I have already written this, the introduction, and the next chapter. These first 4 full chapters will mostly be about Kureha and Ranmaru traveling with the Doctor, who is in the first two chapters trying to keep himself busy during the Year of the Slow Invasion (with the black cubes from the Shakri). Also, I reflected the date of Ranmaru's timeline to be that of the manga which was 2011.

**Tokyo, Japan**

**June 29, 2011**

"How the hell did I end up in this situation," Ranmaru Shindo thought as he ran his hands through his yellow and orange hair.

He looked at the scene before him, where he was forced to watch out for his boss as he ate and drank himself to death in this out-door restaurant. His boss, Kaoru Kunikida or Chief as he usually was forced to him, kept drinking glasses of sake in anger as he was essentially having a bad week. He had black hair and eyes with a looking that showed nothing but anger toward anything that got in his way. The chief wore his usual white suit with a red tie that showed his status as Chief of the Shibuya branch of Tokko. Tokko was a division filled with mysteries. It was suppose to help people and maintain order, but its purpose was more questionable as time moved on for Ranmaru. Although, the events that he encountered in recent weeks had not helped Ranmaru anymore than it already had. The world looked crazy or at least the city of Toyko was… Then again, London was always in danger from some form of alien activity.

Ranmaru could not help but wonder what his old life would have been like had IT had not happened to him nine years ago. And he was not referring to the death of his parents.

Ranmaru stopped thinking about that as he thought back to the events after that and wondered again how crazy Toyko seemed to be.

He thought again back to Tokko or more importantly its Second Division or Section 2. This section contained people that were highly unknown to him but were in reality some way connected to him. The Second Division looked more like a biker gang that an actual police force than anything. However, they were powerfully in not physical abilities but in some form of magical powers. They could go at super-sonic speeds with their weapons, which were mainly swords and daggers, and use them to kill these monsters that recently appeared. In this section of Tokko, there were three people that take this approach and there was their leader, a woman that the Chief wished he could smack at times. Super-Intendent Ryoko Ibuki was her name. Although, it was funny at times to witness the event occur. Ranmaru, at times, did not wish to think of the woman for the fact it just made him want to discover again what the hell was going on in this town. Ranmaru did want to join Tokko to find out what or who killed his parents in the Machida apparent complex those five years ago. He had no intention to go snopping around now, not after what happened to HER, his friend that wanted to help him. These monsters that Tokko kills varied in type ranging from larva-like bugs that could take control of the human body and make them into zombies to the most recent, which were humanoid brown monsters that could phase through walls and grab as well as slice people. Ranmaru witness monsters before the events that happened in Tokyo, but that was in his old life and that was at times something that he really did not wished to talk about.

"Hey Rookie." Chief or Kunikida yelled at Ranmura with a little drunk red tan to his face, after drinking about 6 glasses of Sake.

"Sir," Ranmaru replied with a nervous chuckle.

"Have you had anything to drink, yet?" Chief yelled again.

"No, sir. Maybe in a bit." Ranmaru replied.

The Chief huffed as he drank another glass.

SMACK

"DAMN IT!" Chief yelled as after slamming his glass back into the table.

Ranmaru chuckled.

"Don't you think that you had enough to drink, Chief? Maybe you should slow it down a bit?" Ranmaru asked nervously.

"Shut it. Stay quiet. I'm on Vacation and feeling fragile. Now, do me a favor and have a drink, Rookie!" The Chief demanded.

"No Thank you, sir. I'm just here to keep an eye on you." Ranmaru replied.

"Yea…Well…Still drink." Chief yelled, as shouted at the cook to bring more sake for him and Ranmaru.

The cook just grunted with an insult toward the Chief and mentioned something about his past as Yakuza as well as being a softy. Ranmaru smirked as the Chief poured them both a glass of Sake.

"_Maybe he will drink himself to sleep. Then that would really make my day and then I can leave_." Ranmaru thought to himself again.

"Hey, Shindo. Did you go to the Crime Lab the other night," Chief asked with a concerned looked, "The hell happened there anyway."

As the Chief explained that some people of the Tokko Security Division wanted to find Ranmura and supposedly talked to him about the events that happened there. Ranmaru again thought back to the events that happened a couple of days ago and the week before. The whole thing started with his adopted sister Saya (who acts more like a mother watching over an underage child) wanting to find him a date to hang around with. Well, she did by introducing him to Yukino Shiraishi in a blind date. This date resulting in both Ranmaru and Yukino discovering more about the situation that was occurring around them. They questioned the death of Yukino's mother and the intentions of her father, who examined the remains of the monsters that the Second Division killed for the Japanese Government. The two started to investigate more and more about Yukino's father as well as the monster that the Second Division killed in their line of work. Ranmaru was strongly suspicious about Yukino's father and decided to investigate. Eventually, he would have a talk with him and he regretted it; because he let his anger get to him and it got Yukino hurt. The worse bit was that he could not get himself out of that situation as the monsters phased through the wall and held him by the legs.

During this moment, Ranmaru both learned and witnessed Yukino's father turn into a hybrid of the monsters with multiple mouths and eyes. Horns on his forehead and a couple on his back. To say, Ranmaru never had been horrified by what he saw was an understatement. He would say that he might have expected it from a certain Dark Lord from his previous life before the events at Machida. However, when seeing a Muggle or No-Mag be willing to go such a route was surprising. Shiraishi, before becoming the monster that he was, explained a box that a wealthy European family brought an Alchemist to home in order to grant them immorality and found a box that would be called the Box of Dirge. Instead, the Alchemist opened a gateway between a demon world and humanity. From the gate made by the Box, 108 Devils (the number of pieces that made the box) that wanted to consume humanity and would not stop until all humans were dead. It was there that Ranmaru would retry his attempt to get ahold of a man that he knew that would save the world. Someone throughout time and space that was flying in a blue box saving mankind and the universe from evil. Someone that Ranmaru would like to see again, but sadly any previous attempts that he made failed. It was like something was blocking him from contacting anyone through time and space. However, in Machida under some of the rumble

Then, as Shiraishi explained that humanity was doomed, Ranmaru was about to hit by a demonized whip from the bastard until Yukino ran in and prevented it by taking the hit. Ranmaru had never been so concerned about someone since Machida and his life before it. A life that been already changed.

"_It's my Fault that she got hurt. I should have made sure that she was somewhere safe and out of harms way. But no instead, I got careless and she is in the hospital because of me._" Ranmaru thought again.

"I should learn to stun people for following me or something to save them…" He muttered to himself.

"Shindo" Ranmura heard as he got himself out of his deep thought as he realized that he was still with the Chief.

"So, are you going to tell me or not?" Chief asked.

"Alright, let's start with the beginning…" Ranmaru replied deciding to go with it.

However, just as he was about to get to the juicy details, a motorcycle pulled up right alongside their table. Both Ranmura and the Chief were looking at the driver of the red motorcycle. They both could see strains of blond hair coming out of the red helmet that it was wearing. They see a great number of feminine features through the leather jacket and pants that she was wearing as well. Ranmaru swore that body looked familiar and then he was right as the driver took her helmet off.

"Hiya, Boys" cheered the driver and her usual happy voice.

"You got to be kidding me!" exclaimed the Chief in shock.

"Lieutenant Suzuka….? Ma'am….?" Ranmaru responded with confusion.

Lieutenant Suzuka was one of the main members of the Tokko Second Division and probably the wackiest of them. The personality that she had reminded him a bit of someone, some who told him that is alright to be a bit childish as a grown-up. She had beautiful blond hair and a face to die for. Her body was one that make a fashion model blush and be jealous of at the same time. Ranmaru could not help but be stunned by her beauty every time that he met her. He could swear that when the first time that they met that she licked his cheek to make him interested in her. The yellow and orange-haired man could say that she was successful. When she went out and kill monsters, she would use daggers with retractable blades. He could tell she still had them on her person. Although, Ranmura missed that how she would have her black leather jacket that showed that she was not wearing any bras or shirts underneath. Because that always made him want to look at her more and more.

Suzuka began the conversation by saying that it was nice night and that she thought she should go for a walk in her motorcycle.

"So, wanna join me Inspector Shindo?" Suzuka asked with her arm out.

To say the least, Ranmaru was shocked and surprised at the same time. He did not even process that the Chief was yelling at her constantly and demanding that she tell him what is really going on, especially with all the monsters and body parts that were sent to Shiraishi's crime lab. When he was doing that, the Lieutenant was making smart-ass remarks that would have Ranmaru snicker. However, Ranmaru's attention return to the two as the Chief called the Lieutenant a freak. This, in return, made Ranmura glare at the Chief with murderous eyes. He did not like it when people were given that name as it reminded him a bit of who he was. He knew exactly what to do.

Slowly, Ranmura stood up and walked around the table as he got closer behind the Chief. He moved his arm onto the Chief shoulder as he said, "Hey, Chief!"

"WHAT, ROOKIE, CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I'M TRYING TO GET THIS FREAK TO…" Chief yelled with a few slurs.

PUNCH…THUMP…

To say, the Lieutenant was shocked had been an understatement by seeing the look on her face. Especially, as she witnessed Ranmura punched the drunk Chief in the face, knocking him out cold as he landed on the concrete. She knew that she could handle anything that he drunk fool said or did, but she never expected that Ranmura would be someone that could punch their boss out cold. She almost wanted to laugh as she heard the Chief snore in his wasted stated.

Ranmura looked back at the Lieutenant and said, "Sorry about that. I had no idea what I was doing. I just don't like it when people call someone a freak in that manner."

Suzuka starred at him for a moment as she replied, "umm…yea, no problem. Thanks, I guess."

"So, about that date with me, Inspector?" Lieutenant continued back in her chirpy voice with a hint of seduction to it.

"Sure, just let me go call a cab for this one here." Ranmaru replied looking down at the unconscious Chief on the ground.

"I can take care of that. I got his address and all. I will say that he had it coming for treating a woman as beautiful as her like that." The cook called out.

"Alright, let's go Lieutenant. I think I'm done watching over him now. By the way, where are we going on this night no offence?" Ranmaru asked as the Lieutenant wrapped an arm around him.

"You'll soon find out." She responded as they got on her bike and rode off into the night as well as leaving an out cold Chief behind.

The ride to the destination to the date was fast in terms of how the Lieutenant drives. In addition, the location that the Lieutenant took him was actually nice. She had taken him to the fair that was being held in Tokyo with a Farris wheel and all. Although, she wanted him to call her something else besides Lieutenant when they're not at the police station. When asked for other names for him to refer to her, besides Lieutenant Kureha Suzuka, he accidentally called her Kure as a nickname. This name had taken her off-guard as nobody had called her such a nice name like that in so long. After finding a name for her, she explained that Yukino was alright and in a stable condition ever since the events at the crime lab. Ranmaru was happy about that as he was really worried at Yukino. After enjoying the feel of the wind on them for a bit, Ranmura and Kureha went to enjoy the rides for a couple of hours. Ranmaru saw a side of that he had never seen before ever since he met her. She was a kid in a magical wonderland and always had a smile to her face. After spending time at the fair, the two went for a walk around the nearby park, especially after encountering a couple having sex. As they walked, they passed another couple snogging their faces out in a bench. Ranmaru tried to get Kureha back to earth as she could not help but stare in excitement at the couple.

Kureha chuckled as she exclaimed "You're not squarer than I thought you be, Ranmura."

"No. I'm just trying to be kind that is all, Kure." Ranmaru replied.

Kureha stared into the ground in sadness as she said with a serious tone, "You're a lot like him, Ranmaru…. I got it. We could ran away with each other and leave everything and one behind. It would be just us."

Ranmaru almost believed the words that she was saying but noticed the slight smirk on her face as he said with a sigh, "Good one, Kureha. Very funny. Although, it would not be the first time that I wanted to run away from one life and into another. Hell, I think that I indeed run away from home once."

Kureha looked at him in confusion.

"Before the hole in Machida, I was a completely different man. Before reaching eighteen, I was a teenager that experienced some hard events. Events that I could not even tell my own parents by myself. My life was completely changed and never felt human ever since. But there was some light at the end of the tunnel as I was saved by a man just after it happened. He told how special I was and showed me the many beauties of not just the world but the universe." Ranmaru continued as he looked to the sky and imagine seeing a blue box that was flying in the moonlight.

"Who was he?" Kureha asked curiously.

"Well, he had a name that would be strange to you. But he called himself The Doctor." Ranmaru answered truthfully with a smile.

"The Doctor? Of what?" Kureha asked.

"Just the Doctor. I will admit that when I first met him, I thought he was weird. Had an odd obsession over Jelly Babies, something that I have developed an addiction to as well. However, he changed my opinion after he saved me from being…..well…" Ranmaru looked down grimly, "Let's say someone had plans for me and leave it at that."

Kureha actually felt sorry for Ranmaru. The look on his face told her that it was something so horrible that he would never want to talk about without a reason. Even today, it was hurting him deeply. She warped her arm around his harder and placed her head on his shoulder as a way of comforting him.

"It's alright. You don't need to talk about it. I can tell that it hurts to think. I know what you are going through." Kureha said in a sweet tone.

"Thanks. I know that I had not been the best of a date to be with you, Kureha, but I want to say that I liked it. It reminded me of what it is like to be human." Ranmaru said as he felt a little better.

"You are welcome. So, if it is alright for me to ask, what about The Doctor was he at….well…was he there five years ago?" Kureha said referring to the day that the Phantoms started to appear within the hole in the Machida Apartment Complex.

"No. I know that he was not there. I would have known at the time. But I have been trying to get ahold of him to check on him." Ranmaru replied.

"No luck?" Kureha asked.

Ranmaru shook his head no, "There was something block me from reaching him. Even though, he is not an easy person to contact at all, I would expect to know that my messages were not bouncing back and forward. It had really hurt my ears so much."

"What kind of phone does he use to where that happens?"

"Well, I never said that it was a phone that I was using to contact him." Ranmaru replied with a sheepish smile.

"Then how does he travel and communication?" Kureha asked confused.

"With vehicle that makes a unique sound that brings hope wherever it goes." Ranmaru answered with a smile as he imagines hearing it in his head.

WHOOSH…WHOOSH…WHOOSH…WHOOSH…WHOOSH

Then Ranmaru realized within a few seconds that he was actually hearing the noise and it was coming from behind him. He noticed that Kureha was looking behind her in absolute shock at what she was both seeing and hearing.

"What the…" Kureha whispered with Ranmaru hearing it.

They both turned around and watched as a blue box with the words on it started to appear out of thin air and act as if it was trying to disappear at the same time. In and out, the box continued to appear and reappear with the sound continuing it. Ranmaru looked like a kid at a candy store as he was smiling like as if he had never smiled before in his life. Ranmaru wanted to laugh in excitement.

"_Finally!" _he thought to himself.

Kureha read the words on the blue box and realized that it was one of the English Police Boxes. But didn't they stop using those? Then other questions were rolling through her mind. How did it get here? Why did it appear in the way that she witnessed? And why is Ranmaru looking like he seen heaven on earth?

"Out of all these years, I always wanted to see this again. Never in my life." Ranmaru said as he walked closer to it pulling Kureha along with him

Then Ranmaru knocked on the wooden doors of the blue box, "Doctor? Are you there?"

After he finished knocked, a humming sound could be heard from the box. A sound that made Kureha question this box even more. For a moment, she thought that there was nobody in there. Besides it would be really cramped to use as something to travel. However, within a second after thinking that, one of the doors to the blue box opened and out came a man. His fashion dress was decent, but had questionable additions. He had a brown coat, white shirt underneath, but he was wearing a dark blue bowtie. The man's hair was brow and medium length.

"Doctor?" Ranmaru said in confusion.

"Ranmaru? My word, it is you. It's my favorite little Japanese Timetot. I remember when you were this short and was going through puberty at the time." The man said in surprise as he held out a hand that was four to five feet off the ground.

"Is it really you, Doctor?"

"Yea, I've regenerated a few times since you last saw me."

"I see that. You look a lot different than the super-hyper old man that liked Jelly Babies." Ranmaru joked.

"Well, I have changed a lot since. And I was not old, just mature for a Time Lord." The Doctor replied a bit offended at what Ranmaru just said.

"Time Lord? Regenerated? Ranmaru, what is going on?" Kureha asked as she had never been so confused in her entire life.

"Kureha, this is…." Rnamaru said as he was going to introduce her to the Doctor.

"I know, I get it. He is the Doctor. But what did he mean by Timelord and regenerating?" Kureha demanded as she wanted to know what the hell that is.

"My..my… what a woman. I never knew that Japanese woman were of this style. Better not let River find out or she might get some ideas." The Doctor said with a blush as he inspected the human woman that was wearing an unzipped jacket with no shirt or bra underneath.

"Who?" as it was Ranmaru's turn to be confused.

"You don't need to know that right now." The Doctor replied, "So, Miss…what's your name, ma'am?"

"Kureha….Kureha Suzuka of Tokko Second Division." Kureha answered with a suspicious glance toward the Doctor.

"Kureha…nice name. But anyway. So, Ranmaru boi, remember when I said that when you got older in Human years that I would let you in as a campion? Still up for it?" The Doctor asked with a smile.

"But Doctor, I'm on a date." Ranmaru complained.

"A date? Well, why didn't you say so. I know the perfect places to take a girl on a date. Come on, you two. I promise that you will actually enjoy this….come on, come on, come on." The Doctor said in a rush waving his hands for them to follow him into the small blue police box.

"Get ready to be shocked." Ranmaru commented to Kureha.

"But Ranmaru, how do you know that it is not someone pulling your leg. I mean, seriously, the box looks like something that people would snog in and cramped." Kureha said almost not wanting to believe that Ranmaru was going along with this.

Ranmaru smiled as she replied, "How about I push the door open and you determine that yourself, Kure?"

Thinking for a second Kureha nodded and watched as Ranmaru pushed open the door. What came next was something that Kureha could never believe in her entire life. This was not possible. The area inside the police box is bigger on the inside. There was some sort of control panel in the center of the room with a weirdly shaped glass tube in the center of the control. The room from what she was able to see was like as if it was made out of gold and there were hallways and passages on the sides of the room with stairs leading downward as well. This cannot be real…

She ran out of Ranmaru arms and walked into the room and was amazed. She then ran outside of the room and ran around the outer dimensions of the box. Ranmaru on the other hand just smiled as he saw that the Doctor was grinning.

"You honestly love seeing these reactions don't you?" Ranmaru muttered, while the Doctor just smiled even more.

Then Kureha ran back into the control room with a look of shock on her face. She was in total disbelieve at what she was seeing.

"IT'S BIGGER ON THE INSIDE THAN ON THE OUTSIDE. HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?" Kureha shouted in shock and somewhat excited. She was smiling in total disbelief at the same time.

"Because it's a ship." The Doctor replied.

"A ship…? What….wait, this is not even technology that I doubt that mankind had even reached yet….When Ranmaru said the word Timelord, is that the name of your species? Meaning that you're an alien?" Kureha said looking at the strange man wearing a bowtie.

"Well, I could say that you, humans, are the aliens to me." The Doctor joked, which meant a yes to Kureha.

"What planet you come from?" Kureha questioned as she almost did not want to believe that she was speaking to an alien from Outer space.

"Gallifrey." The Doctor said with a sad look on his face.

Ranmaru noticed that look and wondered what had happened since he had last met the Doctor, when he was but a wee teenager in distress.

"How far is that from Earth?"

"250 million light years."

Kureha just stared in absolute shock.

"So, how about that trip Ranmaru? …..Maybe Paris? I know the perfect time to take you and Kureha at. So…." The Doctor asked.

"But Paris…Paris, France? But Ranmaru, I have to take you back home in a few hours." Kureha explained.

"Well, that would be a problem, if this ship wasn't also a time machine." Ranmaru replied.

"Say what?" Kureha blinked.

"We could be gone for hours, but for everyone else it would be just seconds." Ranmaru explained as he kept

"Get out of town." Kureha called out as she did not want to believe that bit.

"Oh…she said for us to get out of Tokyo. Well, then Paris it is then. Everyone brace yourselves, because we are going on a trip." The Doctor said with excitement. Within seconds, he pulled a lever on the control panel and then the doors behind the two Japanese humans closed. Then the same whooshing noise from early was heard inside the room. The room actually did shack a bit.

"Miss. Suzuka, welcome aboard the TARDIS." The Doctor announced as he began to play with the controls on the console or control panels.

"TARDIS?" Kureha questioned as she walked to the Panels to get a grip.

"That's the name of the ship: TARDIS. Time And Relative Dimension In Space." Ranmaru explained as he sat on a chair not far from the control panels and was looking at some sort of black cube. Kureha was now becoming more and more curious about Ranmaru now. Previous she was interested about him and his history, but now she was even more curious in knowing more about him.

"So, this is a Time Machine and you are taking us to Paris. But when in Paris, I guess I should be asking?" Kureha asked as she watched as the glass rod move up and down in tune with the whooshing sound.

"How about the opening of the Eiffel Tower?" The Doctor asked as he kept smiling and pressed some more buttons.

* * *

**Paris, France,**

**March 29, 1889**

**Up in the Top Floor of the Eiffel Tower**

"I got you the part that you needed, brother." A Frenchmen announced as he finally walked up to. He was wearing a brown wore-out coat and brown pants. His face was rounded with a mustache that was ruggedly trimmed. On his hands, he was carrying a device that was making a ticking sound. There were many cogs on this object that were running at a slow rate. Some bits of the machine was flashing on and off white as well as blue. Lastly in the center of this device that the Frenchmen were carrying, there was a clock on it that was moving counterclockwise with weird symbols on it the surface of this clock.

"Good. That is good. I trust that there were no troubles, I assume?" was the response that the Frenchmen received.

In front of the Frenchmen, a man looking over the scenery in front of him as he looked at the view that he had of the World Fairs that was going on down below.

"No problems. And on your end?" The Frenchmen asked curiously as he placed the device on a desk not far from the man leaning on the railing.

"None. All is going according to plan….. But we do have one issue though."

"And what is that brother?" The Frenchmen asked.

The man smiled as he put on some shades on his eyes, "There is someone who has been watching us. Trying to discover our plans, he knows that we are planning something. However, I do not think that he yet knows what our plan is yet."

"Do we know who he is?"

The man answered with a nodded and spoke, "I have a very good idea on who he is. In fact, he was here earlier taking a look at our work. I saw him look into the device."

"And what do we do about him?" The Frenchmen asked.

The man chuckled as he turned to the Frenchmen, "Why my brother, we deal with him like how we always take care of our little problems."

The Frenchmen smirked, "I see. Then shall I deal with him then Louise."

"Very well. Just make sure to clean after yourself. Can't afford to have a messy affair like the one on Hento 3"

"Understood. And by the way, Louise, Hento 3 was your fault as you told me to leave the mess behind." The Frenchmen complain as he walked away.

The man chuckled as he grabbed the device and walked up the tons of stairs that would lead him to the dome at the tip of the tower.

"Soon, we shall get what we are after and then we get rich off this business. And nothing can stop us. We just have to stick to the plan."


	2. Eiffel To Space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor along with Ranmaru and Kureha are on a trip to see the Eiffel Tower before its opening in the Worlds Fair of 1898 at Paris, France. However, their trip turns out to contain a mystery and conspiracy not of this planet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder: I do not own Tokko and Doctor Who.

**Paris, France**

**March 30, 1889**

**Champ De Mars**

"Ah, Paris, the city of love. Seen history even before the middle ages. It was somewhat founded by the Roman Empire in 52 BC." The Doctor said with a smile as he walked out the door of the TARDIS, which had landed in Paris just a few seconds ago without anyone noticing it appearing out of nowhere.

After fully walking out of the TARDIS, Kureha and Ranmaru walked out as they were amazed. They were under a large structure that was made out of metal and looked to be recently made. It took Kureha a full ten seconds to realize what she was looking at directly above her.

"Oh my god." Kureha cheered in her chirpy voice, "I am actually right under the Effiel Tower. I cannot believe it."

"Yes, This is the Effiel Tower. We are in Paris on the day of March 30, 1889 with the opening of the Effiel Tower being tomorrow." The Doctor announced as he was straightening out his bow tie.

"Should we expect trouble here?" Ranmaru asked curiously.

"Trouble?...Oh, I should hope not. I keep having to save you lot every day no matter where I go." The Doctor replied.

"What's with all the buildings here? Especially those houses over there?" Kureha asked as her French history was not the brightest. She could not help but still be amazed at they had actually travelled not only from Tokyo to Paris but also back in time. There was no way that the Tower would be looking this new as the color of the iron showed that it was fresh with not one spot of ruts on it.

"Oh, those. They for exhibiting various objects and products for the Exposition Universelle of 1889 also referred to as the Worlds Fair. A world fair that France is holding to celebrate the 100th anniversary of the storming of the bastille. Something that I kind of caused by shouting out of the prison window." The Doctor answered at the last bit.

"And the houses?"

"Ah, those are pavilions of the various nations in the world. It is to illustrate the various cultures throughout the planet." The Doctor said.

"And Japan is include in the list of Pavilions here?" Kureha asked as she could not stop being amazed at the reality that she was seeing and hearing right in front of her.

The Doctor nodded as Kureha squaled in excitement.

"Now. Enough about the event, why don't we go and look around the area. Enjoy the things that are here and then at the same time see if there is a fez that I can buy." The Doctor continued.

Kureha and Ranmaru looked at the Doctor in confusion at the word 'fez.'

"Why do you need a fez?" Kureha asked.

"Because Fez's are cool." The Doctor answered with a grin.

Ranmaru just rolled his eyes.

"Ok, then let's go." Kureha said as she was pulling Ranmaru by the arm as a sign for him to follow her.

"Hold it! Hold It! Young lady. You can't go walking around like that!" The Doctor instructed.

"And why not then…dad?" Kureha asked with a roll of her eyes as she sarcastically called the Doctor 'dad.'

"Because if a French Police Officer see you wearing your jacket like that, then you could be arrested. Plus people around you are already starting to believe that you are a prostitute." The Doctor mentioned as he tilted his head to a French couple that was commenting that Kureha most likely a whore.

"Alright. Maybe I should wear something more appropriate for this period." Kureha suggested.

"Good, Ranmaru, why don't you do the same thing?" The Doctor asked.

"But…." Ranmaru blurted.

"Excellent. You two just go left from the console unit, then right, take the third door to the right, then take a right two times, then you just go left, and then finally take the middle door. Men and Women are separated at the end." The Doctor said.

Kureha shook her head in trying to process what the Doctor just said.

"Alright." Ranmaru replied while Kureha stared at her date in surprise as he was able to remember all of that. Not that she thought that he was dumb but he was not the sharpest tool in the shed according to some of the talks that his friends had whenever he was away from the office. The same office that included the Chief that Ranmaru punched in front of her.

* * *

**One Hour later.**

Kureha came out of the TARDIS wearing a orange and yellow Victorian Dress with a bustle. The dress was hugging every curve on her body and showed her full beauty. Ranmaru came out with a wool suit that was black with a oak cane on his hand.

"Splendid. You two look good. Now, lets get going. Places to see and Fez's to find. Come on you lot." The Doctor said as he walked off with Kureha and Ranmaru right behind him.

"Fez's are cool?" Kureha questioned with a look towards Ranmaru, who only shrugged his shoulders as he was of the same feeling.

The couple followed the Doctor as they walked up to one of the buildings that were holding the various exhibits on display for the Worlds Fair. Kureha could not help herself from being amazed at seeing history happening right in front of her. History that would have been in the past was actually happening occurring in her life. This fair was better than the one that she had taken Ranmaru to; this was without any doubts in her mind at all. Eventually, Kureha wanted to see the Pavilions that were around the fair, but more, in particular, the Japanese one.

"Doctor, can I and Ranmaru go check out the pavilion of Japan." Kureha asked with a puppy face.

After a second, the Doctor thought about it and replied, "Alright, but no going out and changing anything here. Alright."

"We won't Doctor. I will make sure of that." Ranmaru said with a nod.

"Good. I will keep looking around for a bit.' The Doctor said as he kept walking around to find a Fez.

"Come on, Ranmaru. Let's go." Kureha said pulling him towards the exit of the building.

"Wait a minute, don't pull me so hard." Ranmaru complained.

It took the couple about ten minutes to find the Japanese Pavilion. The Paviolion was beautiful. It was small but beautiful.

"Wow. I never thought that it would look so cute. It's like a miniature dojo." Kureha coled.

"Yea. It looks nice." Ranmaru said.

"I wonder what the other pavilions for other countries look like. I mean I can tell this is Japan because of the style, but if I had to guess that is Siam to the right." Kureha said.

"possibly. I'm not good with cultures and their art styles in terms of housing." Ranmaru commented.

"Excuse me, you two." Called out a voice not far from them.

The couple turned toward the voice and saw a man that looked to be old somewhat. He was wearing wool pants, a black coat, and a red undershirt. His face had grey hair that made a low cut beard with his mustache of the same color extending over the beard.

"My apologies for the interruption, but I could not help and notice your eastern facial features and was curious. Are you two from the far east, Japan in particular?" The man asked curiously.

"Yes, we live mainly in Tokyo." Ranmaru asked.

"Outstanding. Tell me, what do you think of the tower?" The man asked with a smile as raised his arm towards the Eiffel Tower.

"I think that it's the most beautiful tower in the world. It beats nothing in Japan. Not even the Tokyo…" Kureha said until Ranmaru squeezed her arm that was wrapped around his arm as he realized that she was about to mention the Tokyo Tower.

"Like my lady was saying, it is magnificent. An outstanding achievement to the progress of man." Ranmaru finished for her.

"I am glad to hear you two say that. I am Gustave Effiel. The Architect of the tower." The man introduced himself with a hand toward Ranmaru.

Ranmaru shook the Eiffel's hand and responded by saying, "It is an honor to me you, Mr. Eiffel. I am an admirer of your work."

"It is good to hear you say that. Not everyone is happy that the tower is here. But none of that. What is your names, if you do not mind me asking?"

"I am Ranmaru Suzuka, and this is my lady friend Kureha Shindo." Ranmaru replied as he switched their last names intentionally.

"A pleasure to meet you two." Effiel replied.

"I should not do this, but would you like to see the tower and it interior. Only up close and personal." Eiffel offered.

"Well, we really shouldn't….." Ranmaru said with concern.

"Of course, we would Mr. Effiel. Just give us a minute. We got to bring a friend with us real quick." Kureha replied ignoring Ranmaru's hesitation.

"Of course. I will be waiting under the tower for a half hour. I have to discuss the grand opening tower with a colleague there anyway. So I will be there when you arrive."

After a minute Eiffel left leaving Ranmaru and Kureha to themselves.

"What was that?" Kureha asked plainly.

"Remember what the Doctor said. Plus another thing, when time traveling, never tell anyone your real name." Ranmaru explained.

"I see. But you could have come with better names and not just switch our last names." Kureha said.

"Sorry, I was trying to think of something fast." Ranmaru apologized.

"Now, let go find the Doctor and meet our new friend." Kureha said with Ranmaru nodding as they walked off to find the Doctor.

* * *

**30 minutes later**

"Wow, Mr. Eiffel. Your tower is just splendid. The whole structure itself looks stable like a rock." Kureha commented as they took the elevator.

"I have to agree but I thought that the elevator on your tower was still in the building….well, I mean, that it was not finished yet." The Doctor stated as he watched the view that he had of Paris rise up as he, Ranmaru, and Kureha joined Mr. Effiel to an unofficial tour of the tower before the actual opening of its work.

Kureha and Ranmaru wondered how the Doctor got by as he kept introducing himself as 'the Doctor' without an actual name. When they introduced him to Eiffel, they could see that Effiel was perplexed by the silliness of the doctor as he kept talking about fezes.

"Well, it was planned to be finished sometime after the official opening of the tower. But a couple of gentlemen volunteered to lend a hand on the elevator's completion. They were successful in implementing all the features that were going to be included." Eiffel answered.

"Who are these gentlemen, if you do not mind me asking?" Ranmaru asked curiously.

"Ah, that would be the Mercier brothers. Within two weeks, they were able to get the elevator done without any major issue."

"Really, are they here? I would like to get the chance to meet them." The Doctor said as he clapped his hands.

After a few minutes, the elevator reached the desired floor that the group wanted to depart from. Eiffel leads them to labs that included various experiments being conducted and his apartment within the tower.

"You live within your own tower, Mr. Effiel?" Kureha asked in amazement.

"Why yes, it is my way of showing Paris that joys of living inside a tower." Eiffel replied as Kureha was looking around in amazement at the small but luxurious bedroom that the architect had in the tower he designed.

"Now, this is only the third floor. There are two other floors that I failed to show you all, if you would follow me…."

"SOMEBODY GET A DOCTOR QUICK!" came through the sound of someone screaming not far from.

The whole group ran towards the sound of the voice screaming. It did not take them long as they came upon the body of a man with black hair and dirty workmen clothes that included a small workmen cap. His eyes were closed and looked peaceful. There was no sign of pain anywhere on the man's body just a peaceful sleep that he would never wake up from.

"What happened?" Effiel demanded to know.

"He just fell from the top sir….I think that he just committed suicide, Mr. Effiel." The man replied, he had blonde hair, a blue coat with a tie, and a French Cockade bearing the colors of the French republic.

"Dear god…." Eiffel sighed in shock.

"Who was he?" Ranmaru asked.

"He was one of the men that helped to build the entire structure of the tower. I knew him from the day that work began. His name was Jean Petit. He wanted to make a name for himself and believed that building the tower would be the way to go." The man answered.

"Did he have a family?" Kureha asked.

"Just his mother…oh dear…she will be heartbroken when she hears of this." Effiel said as he placed a handkerchief on his mouth.

Kureha looked at Ranmaru in sadness over the aftermath of the suicide, while she noticed that Ranmaru was examining the body with his eyes as if he was looking at it visually for any clues.

"We must keep this silent. The opening of the tower is supposed to happen tomorrow." Effiel stated.

Kureha looked at Effiel at different light.

"I apologize, sir if I ask for your name?" Ranmaru ask as the Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and began buzzing it all over Jean's body.

"Dax Mercier. I work on the elevator of the tower. And your three are?" the man asked.

"My name is Inspector John Smith, code name: The Doctor, of the Parisian Police. I will handle the case here." The Doctor said as he pulled out what looked like a leather badge with paper on it and flashed around to everyone in the room.

To Kureha, it looked like a ordinary piece of blank paper. However, it looked like everyone nearby except for Ranmaru was buying it.

"These two are of Japanese Royalty and representatives of the Tokyo Police sent to see the French version of how the police runs. For now, they will be my assistants in this matter." The Doctor said as he kept flashing the imaginary badge that was fooling almost everyone.

"But he fell…I saw it….Inspector or Doctor." Dax proclaimed.

"Yes, but it does not mean that he was pushed off from the tower." Ranmaru commented.

"Correct. Now, I will take a look at the body…be sure everyone to keep quiet about this…. Ranmaru, why don't you and Kureha help me move Mr. Petite to a room? So that we can examine the body?" The Doctor said.

* * *

**45 minutes later**

"I do not get it, Doctor? His body shows no sign of violence. No visible sign of impact with the steel floor. Nothing. It is like as if his body just went up and stopped working resulting in him dying. This does not make any sense at all."

"I see that, Ranmaru. Plus there is no possible way for Jean to have fallen from the upper floor without any physical damage. However, we have looked through human means. Now, let's see if we can find anything unusual."

"Do you think that Dax had anything to do with it?" Kureha asked curiously as she watched as the Doctor and Ranmaru examine the body with a large pair of magnifying glasses.

"Well, we can not rule him out as a suspect." The Doctor said.

"I agree. And this is coming from a cop in the Special Mobile Forces." Ranmaru said as he pulled the dead body's pants off, "Let's see if there is anything that we missed."

"Anything that I can do to help?" Kureha offered.

"Yes, Kureha, if you would take a look at arms and legs ? Me and Ranmaru will examine his limbs as well as torso."

"Doctor?"

"Yes, Ranmaru?"

"What if we were looking at it wrong?...i mean, suppose I was to use a ray gun that kills but does only internal damage, what would I be looking for in terms of markings on the body?" Ranmaru pointed out as an idea came to mind.

"Of course, yes. Good thinking, Ranmaru. A weapon that kills only through the inside of the body. Brilliant." The Doctor said as he ran up to Ranmaru and then….well… kissed him on the mouth.

Kureha tried not to blush as well as laugh at the scene that she was witnessing and focused on her work, Ranmaru had a disgusted on his face as he tried to spit own any trace of the Doctor on his mouth.

"Let's see. Let me pull out my sonic again." The Doctor said.

"Your what" Kureha blinked.

"Sonic…Sonic Screwdriver." The Doctor said as he flashed a silver stick with a green sort of gem in the top.

"What does it do?" Kureha asked curiously.

"Everything but go through wood, which is horseshit." Ranmaru smirked.

"Oi, don't diss the Sonic.....Man, you sound just like Rory." The Doctor said with a mutter at the last bit.

"Rory?"

"One of my Companions. Now hush, I am scanning poor Jean with my screwdriver." The Doctor said as a buzzing sound was made as he moved and swished the device all around the body until the doctor finished.

"Well…well…what have we got here." The Doctor announced.

"What?" Kureha announced.

"Ranmaru flip over Jean's body to where we can see his back." The Doctor instructed.

Nodding, Ranmaru turned Jean on the side as his shirt was off at this point. Then there it was. A mark. A mark that was not there before when they were examining the body. This mark was bright green with minor tints of grey around it.

"But that wasn't there." Kureha pointed out in shock.

"That is correct Kureha. This is not a bruise. It is a reaction against something that most likely kills the human body. We only found it because the Sonic activate whatever was hiding the mark of whatever this is." The Doctor said pointing his finger to the mark on Jean's body.

"Like what?" Ranmaru asked.

"That is a good question." The Doctor pointed out, "I am not sure yet. But something tells me that we are going to find out soon."

* * *

**Meanwhile in the tope floor of the tower**

"I told you to keep it clean." Growled a the Frenchmen with shades.

"I did. But the Doctor from the Police came out of nowhere." The other man explained as if it was not his fault.

"No matter. We shall have to deal with this Doctor and his friends. We can not take any chances that they somehow are able to contact the Shadow Proclamation." The French men stated.

"You still have the gun?"

"Yes."

"Then kill them. Leave no witnesses"

"And Eiffel?"

"What about him?"

"Is he still important to the plan?"

"Oh, I think that he has reached past his usefulness."

"Very well."

* * *

**Back in the Make-Shift Lab**

"So what could do this?" Kureha asked as she now knew that this was out of her own depth because she never heard of a weapon does no external damage to the human body.

"Something not of this earth." Ranmaru answered.

"It would have to be some type of Radiation." The Doctor said as he placed his face near the mark and….licked it with his tongue.

"Did he just?" Kureha asked with a blink.

"Yes. It's his timelord tastebuds. Enhanced senses." Ranmaru explained bluntly, "What is it, Doctor?"

"I was right. Some type of Radiation…not the kind you find on Earth in the future." The Doctor said as he proceeded to take a another lick, "I know this type of radiation…..if I can just remember it…..(lick)…."

"If it's Radiation, should we do be wearing radiation suits then?" Ranmaru asked.

"No need, whatever it was. It is most gone. There is only traces of it left. Not enough to harm any humans nearby. We should be fine. Looks like it is only a type that comes in the body quickly when activated and disappears after being used." The Doctor explained.

"Alright. So how did the radiation get in his body?"

"That is the question. Perhaps a gun that shoots the radiation and activates it with the pull of the trigger." The Doctor said.

"Is there anything that we can do?" Kureha asked.

Knock…Knock.

The wooden door right beside Ranmaru and Kureha opened showing Eiffel entering.

"Ah, Doctor, Ranmaru, Kureha…there you are…I was hoping to hear if you found anything?"

'Something, yes. Say Effiel, where did Jean use to work at within your tower?" The Doctor asked.

"He usually worked in the top…right at the cupola." Effiel answered, "Why?"

"Oh nothing. Just curious. Ranmaru, Kureha, mind if you….?" The Doctor asked turning to the couple.

"What?" Kureha asked curious at what the Doctor wanted them to do.

"Talk to Dax and hear his story."

"Sure, Doc." Ranmaru replied, "Come on, Litenauth, we have police work to do."

Within seconds, Ranmaru and Kureha left the room.

"A female high-ranking police officer. Those easterners are strange." Eiffel commented.

The Doctor just smiled in the background as he continued to look over Jean's body.

"Dax has a brother, right?" The Doctor asked.

"Two actually. Marx and Louise. Most of the time, it is just Louise and Dax up here." Eiffel explained.

"I see. And Marx?" The Doctor muttered.

"He just comes and delivers the parts that his brothers need to build the elevator."

"Are the other two brothers here?" The Doctor asked curiously.

"Yes…..Louise is for sure. Marx is probably out with another part on the way. They said they are adding improvements to the elevator." Eiffel explained.

Without saying a word, the Doctor left the room leaving a confused Eiffel behind.

* * *

**On the lower floor of the Tower**

"I wonder where Dax went?" Kureha asked as she and Ranmaru had been searching the past fifteen minutes for Dax.

"Good question. Maybe he left the tower in fear after seeing Jean die in front of him." Ranmaru answered as he began examine the scenery that the two had of all the buildings that was around the tower.

"Or from a cop standpoint, he is currently running away and fleeing the country for a possible murder that he committed." Kureha stated with a smile.

"Your good, Kureha." Ranmaru said as he was touching some of the steel bars near him.

"But the question is then, if he did do it….what kind of weapon or technology does he have that can use radiation to kill someone in seconds but not leave any immediately visible marks?" Ranmaru said as he rubbed a finger on his chin.

"And why kill Jean? What would he hope to achieve in killing Jean?" Kureha questioned.

"I have a feeling we are going to find out very soon." Ranmaru said staring into the view of one of the buildings.

"So I was wonder, when we were talking to Eiffel and who i wound assume speaks just French was like speaking Japanese to me in a fluent accent. How is that possible? I mean, I doubt that he really knows…"

"That would be the TARDIS. It can sort of go into your head and translate everything for you. Even at a long distance. It's called the Translation Circuit" Ranmaru stated.

"You seem to know so much about the Doctor and the TARDIS, Ranmaru. Is there something about you that aren't telling me? I mean you seem all of a sudden much more intelligent, no offense" Kureha said looking at Ranmaru as she pulled his face close to hers with their lips not far from each other.

"Well…..um…I…." Ranmaru said.

Then all of a sudden a light blue light missed their heads by an inch causing the two to duck as their police officer skills were activated automatically.

"What was that?" Kureha called out as they each hid behind a steel beam for cover.

"The weapon that killed Jean." Ranmaru said plainly.

Kureha tried to pull out her service weapon pistol, which she hardly used considering that she hunts down monsters by using daggers. Before she could even aim passed the beam, another blue light was fired without any sound and hit the beam but not her. However, this forced Kureha not to try again what she just tried to do.

Ranmaru was able to look past the standing steel beam and saw a man in black leather gear and a mask holding a sort of futuristic-looking pistol. Currently, he was pointing it at Kureha's beam but Ranmaru could tell that he had an eye on him as one eye was looking at Kureha's cover and Ranmaru's cover. But the way the eyes were looking at the two positions were inhuman as it was like the worst case of lazy eye that Ranmaru had ever seen.

Ranmaru decided to risk his life as he ran from his cover to Kureha's, while dodging the rays of light that were being fired at him.

"RUN!" Ranmaru called out as they ran up the stairs back to where the Doctor and Eiffel were at earlier.

* * *

**Meanwhile in the top floor of the tower**

"I assure you, Doctor, I and my brothers are not involved in any way poor Jean's death." A man said. He wore shades, a brown worker's coat, and blue pants. His hair was black and his face was smoothly cut.

"That maybe the case then. Then let me ask you, Louise, why are you up here when the elevator does not even go up here then?" The Doctor asked in a suspicious tone.

"I wanted to get a view of Paris from up here. This tower gives an astounding view of the whole of Paris." Louise replied with a smile.

"I see. Then answer this Louise, if you and your brothers are innocent in this, then why do you have a pair of shades that were made of glass not from this planet?" The Doctor said as he yanked the glasses right off of Louise and began to examine them with his eyes then with his tongue.

"Give those back!' Louise grunted.

"Let's see….oh…..i knows this type of glasses right off the bat….this glass with nice tint of black on the front but red on the back, sparkly-ness, and ability to give electronic information inside the lens is from the planet of Kilant. Very expensive pair of glasses, only those that are of the very rich get them….But these types of glasses are a favorite among the race known as the Wijans, particularly their pirates because to them this is a symbol of status as a rich pirate."

"I have no idea what you are talking about so give them back or else…." Louise half-way yelled as he tried to reach for his glasses on the Doctor's hands.

"So, there is two questions. What is a Wijan Pirate, if that is what you are, doing all the way in Planet Earth? A planet that is halfway across the Universe between it and Wija….."

"I have no idea what you are talking about…."

"And second question, why are you wearing a shimmer?" The Doctor asked with a smirk.

"A what? You are crazy!" Louise said.

With a swish and the buzzing of his sonic-screw driver, the Doctor pointed his favorite tool at the watch around Louise's wrist.

Suddenly Jean's skin turned into one of a sort greenish-yellow color with his head having large holes on the side of the head; instead of ears. His face contorted into a hybrid form of a snake with vampire teeth instead of just two large fangs.

"Like I asked earlier. What is your purpose here on a level 5 civilization? Tell me as in accordance with Convention 15 of the Shadow Proclamation." The Doctor asked with a small smile as if he felt proud of himself.

Louise just growled as glared his snake eyes at the Doctor and proceeded to try and pull something out of his jacket.

"You will not need to worry about it as I have better ways of talking….Understand thi….."

"DOCTOR!" came the call from Ranmaru down from the stairs.

Louise was distracted by the sound as he looked over the railing and just as he turned back to the Doctor in order to finish the job. However, the Doctor was no longer there.

Down in the middle of the stairway between the Cupola and the floor below, the couple and Doctor met up.

"Doctor, I think we found the killer of…." Ranmaru was saying.

"Yea and I just meet Louise…Dax's brother…he's a Wija Pirate wearing a shimmer." The Doctor said proudly and excitedly.

"Yea that is good, but we have a problem Doctor. We have someone down there wanting to kill us." Ranmaru said.

"And if we go up, Louise will be up there wanting to do exactly the same thing." The Doctor said.

"Well, what do we do then?" Kureha said.

"Well…give me a minute…we can umm…I got it….no…that won't….oh…i….well…ah…" The Doctor spoke as he was looking stupid.

"I have a plan….we can…" Ranmaru was saying until they hear a cry.

"HELP!" came a cry from below them. It was Eiffel.

The trio guessing that the alien or murderer below was near Effiel ran down the stairs toward the sound of the voice. By the time that they reached the floor below the cupola, they witnessed the leather masked man with the strange radiation gun be pointed at Effiel. Effiel was up against a beam in absolute fear.

"Stop!" The Doctor said, "Don't kill him. You don't have to do this, please!"

The Leather-masked man turned his head slighting to the sound of the Doctor and said nothing.

"I do not take orders from you." The man replied sounding similar to the tone of Dax.

"But why? Just listen to me and…" The Doctor said until….

Whack!

A hammer was thrown at the back of the head of the man, which knocked him down to the ground. Eiffel ran away from the shooter over towards the trio that saved and proceeded to thank Kureha for the throw that saved his life.

"No Problem, Mr. Eiffel." Kureha said.

Ranmaru went over and grabbed the gun as he placed it in his pocket.

Then running could be heard from the stairs above. It only took the Trio a second to guess who that was as he ran down the other spiral of stairs for safety. Eiffel, afraid for his life, followed the group down the stairs.

* * *

**Hours Later in a hotel outside of Paris, but not far from the Tower.**

"OK, so let's review everything that we know so far. So a group of aliens

from a planet from another side of the Universe and are also pirates killed Jean." Kureha said as she was still trying to process everything while back into her Tokko outfit of the black jacket and pants.

"That is the start of the story. But the question that we should be trying to find an answer to is why are they here?" Ranmaru said as he was holding a tray with some porcelain cups filled with tea.

He handed Kureha and The Doctor a cup.

"Thank you, Ranmaru. But that this a good question. Why would they travel so far and cause so much trouble on Earth? What are they after?" Kureha continued as she took a sip of her tea with a smile.

"Doctor got any suggestions?" Ranmaru asked as he drank his tea.

"Give me a second Ranmaru, I am trying to analyze the electronic data within Louise's glasses. I am hoping to see if it will tell me everything that you just asked me." The Doctor said as he was sitting on a chair with a table and buzzed the Shades that belonged to Louise with his screwdriver.

"Is there anything else that I can see if I could get you, Doctor?" Ranmaru asked.

"Oh, nothing, dear Ranmaru. Why don't you just relax with your girlfriend as scan these here?" The Doctor said.

"Actually, I am going to check on Eiffel first. See how he is doing after this whole ordeal." Ranmaru said as he walked away.

"He seems to adore you, Doctor, like as if you're his favorite superhero." Kureha commented in her chirpy voice.

"Well, he shouldn't. It's my fault for what happened to poor Ranmaru when he was a kid. If I had only arrived a minute or sooner than he would not have to live the life that he lives now." The Doctor replied as he continued with the buzzing of his tool.

"He told me that something happened to him when he was a child. Something that made him feel non-human." Kureha stated as she looked at the pained face of the Doctor.

"Yes and I will not explain it. I think that must be something that Ranmaru should tell you himself under his own terms. Because what had happened was traumatic for the kid, especially of his age at the time. I blame myself for what he went through. Sometimes, I wonder what makes Ranmaru believe me to be a hero." The Doctor continued with a pained look.

"Well, maybe it is about how much you know about the Universe." Kureha said randomly.

"No. It can't be that…but any way….I think that I am nearly done…I just need to…" The Doctor said as he buzzed the shades again until he smiled like a kid on sugar, "There we go. I got access to the information in there."

"That's good…so what does it contain in there?" Kureha asked with her chirpy voice.

"Well, these types of shades hold mainly electrical energy but it can also be used to used to show the electrical system of anything really. So, what I am hoping to find in these is to…"

"Discover what those Wija alien pirate are planning in the Tower." Kureha finished.

"Exactly. You are really smart for a human." The Doctor replied as he excitedly began looking into the shades.

"Thanks. And you are not bad for an alien that travels through time, Doctor." Kureha said with a smile.

"Oh, I think I found it." The Doctor said as he grabbed for a small empty table and placed the shade front downwards then with a buzz of his screwdriver, a blue projection of the Effiel Tower was show from the shades.

The projection was at least three feet high and showed every bean as well as rivet on it. However, there was something of this 3D projection that got the attention of everyone in the room, even Ranmaru and Effiel who came in to the room to speak to the Doctor.

"Is that my tower?" Eiffel asked stupefied at the projection that to him was made of unknown light.

"Yes and if I had to guess, Mr. Eiffel, our three little pirates were doing more than building you an elevator. They had something else in mind. But what is it?' Ranmaru said as he pointed his figure to the cupola of the tower that was encompassed in yellow.

Continue to move his hands on the projection, he moved his fingers apart and the projection of the top floor enlarged with the rest of the tower disappeared into the shades. Through the projection of the top level, the group had a better look of what was inside it. They saw a yellow-colored device that was definitely not of the time period on earth.

"What is that?" Kureha asked.

"If I had to guess, it looks like an Outer space telegraph system, at least that is what I think it is. It is obviously built to send out some sort of signal out into space because it is connected to the wireless system built inside the tower through a communication system not of this planet." Ranmaru said as he looked very curious about what he was seeing.

"Why would they do that?" Eiffel asked.

"Oh, many reasons. There are so many theories that I have, but with no substantial evidence to narrow them down. For example, could be a signal for an invasion? Or some sort of weapon to destroy the entire planet. Who knows! But I might be able to find out, give me a minute." Ranmaru stated as he pulled out a sheet of paper on the table and began writing on.

Kureha looked over Ranmaru's shoulder to see what he was writing and what she saw surprised her. She was seeing equations and possibly mathematical symbols that she had never seen or heard before in her life.

"Should we be calling the Army or the Parisian police for this?" Eiffel asked.

"That would be the last thing we would want, Eiffel. Who knows what they're planning, if we brought in half the national army then they would activate what they plan early. Then the Planet would be in big trouble." The Doctor said.

"Kureha?" Ranmaru said turning to the blonde police girl slash monster killer, "Mind handing me the gun that i took from Dax?"

Kureha nodded as Ranmaru grabbed the gun from her hand which she picked up from a table nearby and Ranmaru proceeded to take it apart piece by piece. The parts of the gun were strange and looked very alien to Kureha. Then she watched as Ranmaru pulled out a tube from the interior of the gun. This tube was made of glass and contained a type of liquid that was green.

"The same color as the mark on Jean's back." Kureha said.

"Yep. Let me take a closer look at it."

"Oi, I usually do this stuff. You coming in and stealing my thunder like that…that is a no no, Ranmaru my boy." The Doctor said as he snatched the tube from Ranmaru's hand and buzzed it with his screwdriver.

"You're just jealous of me being better than you." Ranmaru playfully retorted.

"Me Jealous? No, I just want to be the only that knows everything here." The Doctor said with Ranmaru just rolling his eyes, while Kureha just giggled at the look on her date's face.

"I knew that recognized this….this tube is a liquid form of Ynahtium." The Doctor said proudly.

"Liquid what?" Kureha said with a blinked.

"Ynahtium." Ranmaru repeated for the Doctor to Kureha.

"What is it used for in the Universe?"

"It is supposed to be used in the development of a cure for aliens suffering under Chin 7." Ranmaru explained.

The Doctor shuddered as he remembered the whole incident that they had in the kindness facility for victims of Chin 7.

"Chin 7?" Kureha said.

"I will explain that later…but the fact is the element is so deadly that many of the galaxies in the Universe prohibited the use of it outside of medical purposes because even when overdosing by a bit, it can cause instant death." Ranmaru continued to explain.

"Most likely, the gun emits the drug on to Jean but only with a hole so small that the human body would close it instantly and be unnoticeable to the naked eye. The Drug when overdosed can emit a radiation so strong that stops the heart and quickly kills the person." The Doctor continued.

"Ok, I see. But what is the plan? But what the three little pirates are doing is something that I doubt is good for the planet." Kureha said.

"Most likely not. It could be a signal beacon for an invasion filled with pirates wanting a nice little universal retreat or it could be harvester of some sort." The Doctor said.

"Judging by the technology and blueprint of the device, we are going to need some specialized tools to disable it." Ranmaru pointed out as he kept looking at the projection.

"You are saying that whatever they have planned means that France is in danger correct?" Eiffel asked

Kureha nodded.

"Then I can help for you to disable it. Do whatever is necessary to stop the bastards. I am willing to help provide anything you need for this mission to save France." Eiffel said proudly.

"What about the screwdriver?" Kureha asked, "It can do anything right?"

"Well, the disabling process of it needs more than one person, so either way we need those tools." Ranmaru stated sadly, "And we cannot blow it up. It is nuclear powered from the looks of it."

"Great so we have essentially a nuclear power plant in the town. Just great." Kureha complained.

"But the good news is that the tools are easy to make." Ranmaru said as he proceeded to grab his coat and put it on.

"Where are you going, Ranmaru?" Kureha asked.

"Shopping" Ranmaru answered with a knowing smirk, "Eiffel, the Notre Dame still in repairs?"

Eiffel nodded and said, "I imagine that the workmen are back in their homes right now."

"Good, Kureha would you like to join me?" Ranmaru said extending his hand.

Kureha nodded with a huge smile. This was getting interesting. This date was starting to turn out to be the best thing in her life.

"Be careful you two. Who knows if the Pirates have another gun on them. Just get the tools or in this case make the tools then come back. I will try to figure out what those three are actually doing." The Doctor said.

Before they walked out, the Doctor spoke, "Oi, before you two go, take this with you."

The Doctor shut off the projection and threw the shades towards the couple.

"Why?" Ranmaru questioned in confusion.

"Oh, I just thought that they would look go on you. Plus maybe you can get some reception with those." The Doctor replied as he waved them off.

The couple nodded as they walked out the door with Ranmaru putting on the shades.

* * *

**Inside the roof of the Notre Dame**

**Two hours later**

"You done yet?" Kureha asked as she watched amazingly as Ranmaru grabbed a bunch of tools from the toolboxes in the Notre Dame.

"Almost, I just need to…." Ranmaru said as he was putting together the tools in to things that she had never seen before.

It was weird watching Ranmaru doing things that were literally out of this world. He had knowledge and intelligence that was beyond this planet. She could not help but wonder why was he never showing it back in Tokyo. She remembered when Ryoko told her about what was in Ranmaru's file. According to it, Ranmaru scored an average in all of his tests and certifications. So why was he hiding his intelligence?

"Ranmaru, can I ask a personal question?" Kureha asked with a sincere tone.

"Depends on what it is, but sure." Was the answer she got in return.

"Well, I was wondering…you see…you know what screw it….are you intentionally showing yourself to be dumb to the whole Tokyo police department? Because I am surprised to see how smart and brilliant you are." Kureha said as she frowned at the last bit, she wished that she had found a way to say it better.

Ranmaru stopped at what he was doing for a second and continued.

Eventually, he decided to respond, "Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I never had any need to. The world did not require me to a prodigy with….."Ranmaru said until stopped as he stared out into the wood paneling in front of him.

"With..?"

"Never mind. The point is that I do not want to show my intelligence. I just wanted to live the life I wanted." Ranmaru said as he continued to work on tools.

Kureha nodded as she sensed that the possibility of talking about it had hurt him.

"There I got it. All done." Ranmaru said as he finished the task at hand and began to place all the tools that he made into a wooden toolbox.

"What next?" Kureha said.

"Let's get out of here and meet up with the Doctor." Ranmaru said as he began to run towards the staircase not far from the interior of the roof and put the shades into his coat pocket.

Kureha began to follow him.

Just as they entered the full interior of the cathedral as they saw a large gold cross that was hung on the wall. They went out the front door and ran to the direction of the Tower. Luckily, they did not have to hardly cross any bridges as the two places were on the same side of the Seine River that drives into the center of Paris. However, before they could go to the tower, they went to the hotel that the Doctor and Effiel were staying at.

When they go to the hotel and ran up to the room that they were at three hours ago. The room was a mess, the curtains were torn, the bed was shredded. Hardly anything in the entire suite was intact. It looked like as if someone came in looking for something and left in a hurry.

"Doctor? Mr. Effiel?" Kureha called out.

"Wonder what happened here? And where did they go?" Ranmaru questioned as he examined the wreckage in front of them.

"Ranmaru, look I found the Doctor's screwdriver and this." Kureha said grimly as she held the screwdriver and the wallet that held the Psychic Paper that the Doctor used to show people what he wanted them to see on it.

"Where was that?" Ranmaru asked as Kureha could see that he suddenly became more and more concerned by the second.

"Over there by the wall. Looked like as if someone had thrown it there." Kureha answered.

"Oh god, no." Ranmaru called out as he was frightened.

"Maybe they went to the Tower before this happened and left this for you, Ranmaru. Maybe the Doctor is alright and is just…."

"Being taken to the tower for their execution." Said a voice behind them.

The couple turned to the door which was being closed as someone entered the room. He had brown hair, blue eyes, a green coat, a black bowler hat, and black gloves. His head was egg shape, but on his left eye was a monocle.

"Let's see definitely not Dax. You do not match the description that the Doctor gave of Louise. This means that you would be Marx." Ranmaru said.

"Correct. And you must be the Eastern police officer's and Royalty, Ranmaru and Kureha are the names." The man said not asking a question.

"Yep." Ranmaru replied with a glare.

"We know about the device in the top of the tower. We know about the gun. So why don't you tell us, what are the three of you planning?" Ranmaru said.

"That is not how it works. The glasses! I want them." Marx demanded.

"Why? The Monocle not doing its job?" Ranmaru joked.

"If you do not give it to me, I will proceed to kill your female." Marx said as he shifted the gun to Kureha with his finger on the trigger. Kureha raised an eyebrow.

"By the way, that is a nice….WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" Ranmaru yelled as he pointed to the wall behind Marx in a legitimate frighten face.

Marx quickly turned around to see what Ranmaru was referring to. Within seconds of turning around, Ranmaru aimed the Screwdriver at the wooden chandelier right above Marx and buzzed it. By the sound of a snap and a spark being made, the chandelier fell onto the Alien in human disguise with a loud thump. Marx was knocked down to the point he was out like a light.

"I can't believe he fell for that trick." Kureha said in surprise as she looked over the scene in front of her and grabbed the monocle that Marx was wearing.

"Well, he isn't the sharpest tool in the shed. Got to love Back to Future." Ranmaru said, "we need to beat the others to the tower. Who knows if they are already starting their plans."

"How? I mean by the time that we get there they will already have done the deed unless" Kureha said until she realized what he might be thinking, "…oh, I think I know what you are planning. But I thought that he left the TARDIS under the tower."

"He did. But as we were settling in this hotel, he moved it. Right outside the Hotel. Come on, let's go." Ranmaru instructed.

It did not take them long to get to the TARDIS.

Ranmaru walked into the console control room of the TARDIS and rubbed his hands on the console unit.

"Well, how do we start her up? Like I do not see any time circuits or anything." Kureha said as she looked at all the levers and buttons.

Ranmaru held his hands out for her to remain silent. He stared into the glass bulb that moved up and down whenever the engine starts and then began to speak.

"TARDIS, I know you have been traveling with him for god knows how long…hundreds of years…maybe more than that….I also know that I have no right to say that I know him as much that you do. But the point that I am trying to make is that he is in trouble and I fear that he will not get himself out of it. Maybe I am, overreacting….I don't know…But I know this…I care for his safety and admire him as someone that saved my soul. He listened to me and saved me when no one else would. So, please whether or not that he is going to be alright…..help me save him from the unknown. It is without any doubt that you love him as much as a wife loves her husband and I can tell that you love him. Please in the name of all that is good help me help him." Ranmaru said as he was at his knees at this point with tears coming out of his eyes and ran down his face.

There was silence for a few seconds until the Bulb began moving up and down with the sound of the TARDIS appearing and disappearing happening.

"Thank you." Ranmaru said as he kissed the console.

Kureha looked at Ranmaru and then said, "Is this vehicle…?"

"Alive? Yes."

"of course, she is."

The sounds of the TARDIS continued for about twenty-five seconds until it stopped. Ranmaru and Kureha ran out of the Police Box to see that they were on the second floor of the tower.

"We went twenty minutes into the past." Ranmaru called out.

They got to the edge of the platform and looked down.

"There, I can see the Doctor and Eiffel over there." Ranmaru said pointing to a group of our people approaching the tower.

"Marx said that they are going to be killed in the tower. Maybe if we stopped them from taking the elevator, then we could buy them some time until we can come up with some sort of a plan" Kureha said.

"Hold on" Ranmaru said as he pointed the screwdriver at the elevator until he could see sparks landed on it from above.

"There that should do it." Ranmaru said proudly with one of his signature grins that one mistaken as an evil smirk.

"Now, what is the plan?" Kureha said.

Ranmaru just gave another smirk.

* * *

**Fifteen minutes Later**

"I thought that were saving them." Kureha said.

"We are, because if I am right. They will be coming up here to tell the Doctor all of their plans like all villains do before they try to kill the hero and all we have to do while they are talking is wait for the right moment then…. WHAM!" Ranmaru said with a smack of his hands.

"You make it sound so simple." Kureha said in her chirpy voice.

"Well, it is. You'll see." Ranmaru said with grin as they waited for their opportunity. Kureha ran over to the station that Ranmaru wanted her at.

"Keep moving. No sudden movements….Anyone one of you tries to make a move then you will find yourselves dead on the floor." Said a voice that sounded like Dax.

Ranmaru watched as the group walked up to the second to the top floor, exactly where he wanted them to be.

"Well, before you kill us." The Doctor said with a clap of his hands, "…because you are going to kill us anyway as I get it why you want no witnesses. You do not want the Shadow Proclamation finding out and knowing your exact location. Whatever you have planned is something that you have done before and screwed it up badly…."

"I see that you are a man of supreme intelligence. Although, that was pretty much obvious earlier today." Said another voice. If Ranmaru had to guess, then it would most likely be Louise. It was hard to tell with the darkness of the night on their faces.

"Yes, but back to the point at hand. Before you kill me and my friend, Eiffel, tell me what are you planning to do exactly? Why are you, a bunch of Wija Pirates planning on a planet like Earth?" The Doctor said with a smile as he turned back towards his captors.

"We shouldn't brother. Not until we get confirmation from Marx about the…." Dax said.

"Screw it. The humans in the hotel will be dead anyway. After we tell them, we can just shot them as the device will go off in just half an hour from now." Louise said with a roll of his eyes, "Plus I can advance the timer if necessary. We are pretty much already set to commence operation."

"Excellent." The Doctor said, "Now, we may start talking."

"We may have been pirates but we decided to go into a more profitable business…. The Magma refinement business." Louise said plainly.

"I'm sorry." Eiffel said confused.

"I see, so the device in the top of the tower is not a beacon for an invasion. It is a beacon for your ship up in Earth's orbit to send a laser straight to the tower. And it needs that beacon because the beacon can also magnify the laser to dig deep into the crust of the planet. But why build your sort of well here in Paris? Why not someplace like California or the Pacific with its active volcanoes?" The Doctor said.

"Our Magma Lifter can only work in collecting the magma deep within the planet by extracting it within an area that is not constantly on the move within the planet's plates or active volcanic regions. We need a place more stable for the magnifier." Dax answered as he kept his gun pointed at the Doctor.

"And the tower here in Paris provides exactly that. A metal structure that can keep the whole process going for the drill. Afterward, it is all smooth sailing then. Because the extractor in your ship, most likely one stolen during your pirating days and modified to your needs, will pull the Magma up from the planet into the Magma storage hold of your ship." The Doctor said as his expression slowly and slowly turned into one of anger as well as disgust.

"Then after everything is done, which would take at most ten minutes, we will be heading out to refine the magma into an unlimited fuel source for cargo ships and such in other galaxies. Refined Magma goes for a very profitable price in the black market." Louise said with a smirk.

"While leaving the planet Earth and it's own surface to cave in on itself killing billions of people." The Doctor said as he became more and more disgusted.

"Got to make a living somehow." Dax said, "Besides, it's just some humans. No one in this universe will give care about some apes that do nothing but fight each other and segregate each other at the same time. Just like Jean, who saw the Device as we installed it the previous night beforehand."

"I am going to give you this warning, now…. because here is the thing. This planet is protected. And what you are doing is illegal. A practice that had been banned by every corner of the Universe. I have protected this planet from many invasions. So many attempts were made to either destroy, conquer, convert, or assimilate Earth that I have lost count. With every attempt made by others, they all failed. Leave this planet along with the magnifier or else." The Doctor demanded.

The Wija duo laughed for a few seconds.

"And exactly how are you going to stop us, dear Doctor. In case, you have forgotten. It is just you and the old man right beside you." Louise pointed out.

"That is what you think." The Doctor said with a smirk.

BANG…BANG….BANG….BANG….

The sounds of gunfire coming from Ranmaru and Kureha forced the two former pirates to run down the stairs as the bullets were wheezing towards them. Dax even ducked and was the first to run down the stairs without even returning a shot.

"Good job. Not what I had in mind as I dislike guns, but resourceful as I can even tell that you two were missing them intentionally." The Doctor said.

"Well, we did not want to hurt anyone even them. I figured that a good scare would do the trick." Ranmaru said.

"Either way, bravo, good man and fine work from you too, Miss. Shindo." Effiel said in excitement.

"Thank you, sir." Kureha said as she put her pistol away.

"Come on everyone, let's go. We got a drill to stop." The Doctor announced.

"I got the tools." Ranmaru said as he held out a wooden toolbox.

"Good. That was great for you to go to the Notre Dame as construction is going on for the toolboxes of all the workmen to be constantly there." The Doctor said as they ran up the stairs to the top floor of the tower.

When they reached the tower, a loud ticking could be heard on the top floor. Everyone could guess what the ticking meant. They searched and searched until they could not find it. Well, everyone except…..

"Kureha, lend me one of your daggers for a minute." Ranmaru asked.

"Sure, why?" Kureha replied as Ranmaru toke the dagger from her hand.

He said nothing as he used the daggers to cut a panel on the wooden wall in front of him. Inside the hole behind the panel was what Kureha would have thought at first was some sort of clock that was made in a weird way. However, she knew better.

"FOUND IT!" Ranmaru called out.

The Doctor and Effiel ran over to where Ranmaru was. Effiel looked shocked for a second at the device that he was seeing. Ranmaru noticed the position of the device inside the building on the top flower of the tower. It was position directly below the telegraph pole on the tip of the whole tower.

"How long do we have?" Kureha asked.

"Judging the rate of the ticking. I say maybe ten minutes….." The Doctor said.

"Kureha, why don't you and Effiel make sure that our friends downstairs don't interrupt me or Ranmaru?" The Doctor suggested.

Kureha nodded as she ran off with Effiel to find something to slow the PIrates down. Once the two were gone, Ranmaru gave the Doctor his Sonic Screwdriver with a smile. Immediately afterwards, the two men got to work with the tools and began tinkering with the device in an effort to stop it from destroying the planet essentially.

"I just disabled the manual activation mechanism." Ranmaru announced to the Doctor.

"Good. So, Louise, won't be able to turn on the device with his little remote when disabling the timer." The Doctor said.

"Yea, the automatic circuits are still working." Ranmaru pointed out as he used a weird-looking wrench with groves on it to turn a uniquely shaped cog.

"HOW IS IT GOING OVER THERE YOU TWO?" Kureha called out as she and Eiffel were trying to barricade the stairs with anything that they could find.

"Good. We just need more time." Ranmaru called back.

"Got it."

"Let's see now." Ranmaru said as he put the shades that belonged to Louise on as a way to examine the device.

"HEY…LOUISE…Catch." Kureha yelled down to the staircase as she threw a bucket down to the two little pirates. Louise caught the bucket but not with a lot of force coming on to him that caused him go backwards a bit to the point that he sent Dax rolling and nearly falling off the tower.

"Nice throw, Madame Shindo." Eiffel cheered with a clap.

"Thank you." Kureha said.

"Everyone, we have a problem." Ranmaru said.

"What?" The Doctor asked as he was playing with some of the gear inside the device.

"The manual activation system just turned itself back on."

"Oh…oh…no. no. no….." The Doctor said as he began to puled on parts of the device.

"Ranmaru, there has to be a secondary power source in there. If you can find it with the shades, then maybe we can…." The Doctor said.

"I am wearing them, and I cannot see the secondary power source. If we could magnify the blueprint of this then I could…hold on. The Monocle of course." Ranmaru said as he dug into his pocket for the monocle that he stole from Marx. He carefully placed the monocle in front of one the lens of the shades and noticed that they fit like a key.

"Found it." Ranmaru immediately announced as he pulled out some sort of box that was connected to some wires and had a clock on it going counterclockwise. In addition, the numbers of this clock were replaced with weird symbols that were not of earth. Ranmaru disconnected the box from the whole device and no sound was coming through it.

Ranmaru breathed a sigh of relief as he knew that he disabled the laser magnifier.

"Is it over?" Kureha asked as she and Effiel kept throwing things down the stairs.

"The Device here, yes. The pirates…eh, no." The Doctor said childishly as he witnessed Louise and Dax shot the pile of stuff that Kureha and Effiel stacked up each step. This time the brothers were not wearing their shimmers with their real snake head looks showing and surprising Kureha a bit.

"Too late, we have disabled the device both the primary and secondary controls are destroyed. Plus both power supplies are destroyed." The Doctor announced to the two pirates, who had their guns pointed at him.

"No matter. All we have to do is transmat ourselves to our ship and lock on to the last known location of the Magnifier, we don't even need the shades at this point. And then we are still in the market of making a killing." Dax said with Louise nodded, who had an evil smirk to his face.

"I wouldn't do that." The Doctor pointed it out.

"Begging Doctor? Well, it will do nothing." Louise said as they vanished with particles of them heading up into space.

"Well, that problem is solved. Nice work, you two." The Doctor said with a smile.

"What do you mean problem solved?" Kureha asked confused, "They apparently have a backup-backup plan in place."

Ranmaru joined in the smirking.

"Well, they think that they are safe from trouble but that could hardly be the truth. You see Kureha with these glasses, I was able to send a message out to the Intergalactic authorities and told them of the plan that the pirates had. All I had to do was write the word 'magma refinement' in the digital conversation I had with the Shadow Proclamation and they showed up in a New York minute with their weapons trained on the pirate's ship. Apparently, they did this sort of thing before on Hento 3 but could not finish the job and got caught; causing them to flee the scene. In addition, I was able to hack into the security of their ship, broadcast their position to the Shadow Proclamation, and disable their additional backup plan. They should have really deleted their browser history on this thing." Ranmaru explained to Kureha as he held up the pair of shades.

"And the Shadow Proclamation are the Intergalactic police?" Kureha asked.

"Kind of but yes." Ranmaru commented.

"I should tell you that I find it really hot in how crafty you are starting to be." Kureha stated with a smile causing Ranmaru to blush.

"But I thought it only does surveying of electrical systems?" Kureha pointed.

"Well, the Doctor modified it to send messages." Ranmaru explained.

"So, it is done. They won't be a problem?" Eiffel questioned.

"No. The Shadow Proclamation should be arresting them as we speak, if they cooperate that is." The Doctor said.

"And hopefully they do for their sake." Ranmaru said.

"Well, if that is the case then we better start cleaning up for the opening of your tower tomorrow, Mr. Eiffel." Kureha suggested, "We will have done within a couple of hours."

"It is fine, Miss. Shindo. I shall help you. Maybe afterwards, all of us could go to a café that I know for dinner to celebrate our success." Eiffel replied.

"Sounds like a deal. Also, Eiffel, mind keeping all of this…well…silent? Your detractors would use this as an opportunity to ruin the image of your work." Ranmaru suggested.

"That is fine. I understand." Eiffel said.

* * *

**The Next Morning**

"Again, I am really sorry about the fact that I did a lot of damage to the elevator, Mr. Eiffel." Ranmaru apologized with a bow.

"Not a problem. Considering why you did that. I hold no blame towards you, Mr. Suzuka." Eiffel said.

"Will you be alright without us, Mr. Eiffel?' Kureha asked.

"I shall be fine. But what about you? You are heading back to the East I am assuming?"

Kureha nodded.

"I shall make sure that the photo that we took this morning shall be sent to you there."

"Oh, could you send with these instructions." The Doctor said as he handed Eiffel a piece of folded paper.

"Of course."

"We wish you nothing but the best." Ranmaru said.

"Thank you. And I must say that you and miss. Shindo would make a lovely couple. I hope that you find happiness in your life." Eiffel said.

Ranmaru blushed while Kureha gave a smile to the intelligent man in front of her. It was not helping that Kureha was pushing Ranmaru's elbow in between her breasts, which were shown through her unzipped jacket.

"Well, I am afraid that we must be going, Effiel. It was good to see you." The Doctor said.

"It has been a pleasure. Please be careful out there." Effiel said.

The group said one last goodbye as the Doctor walked back into the Tardis, which was directly under the Tower. Before the couple went in, Kureha decided that she should talk.

"You know Ranmaru, you are not bad for someone hiding to be really smart. I must say seeing you be this guy with super intelligence and cunning is really hot. You did wonderful Ranmaru, don't let anyone tell you any different." Kureha said without using any chirpiness to her voice.

"Thanks, I guess." Ranmaru replied, who honestly had no idea what to actually respond with.

"Alright, before we step into the blue box behind me, could you come here for a second?" Kureha asked with a pull of finger for him to come towards her.

Nodded with confusion, Ranmaru did exactly that and then…..She kissed him. His eye went wide as she kissed him and his mouth. Throughout the whole ordeal, she had her eyes closed as she was enjoying the kiss. Finally, after a minute, the kissing stopping as Kureha retracted with a smirk.

"hhmmmm. Delicious. Come let's go." Kureha said with a happy tone in her voice.

Ranmaru stared into space as Kureha walked into the TARDIS. He got himself back onto Earth by blinking. He slowly walked into the TARDIS and watched as the Doctor was examining some of the components of the Magnifier that the Pirates had used.

"Alright, Doctor. Where to next? You are taking us back to Tokyo, I'm guessing?" Ranmaru asked curiously.

"Actually, how about some more adventures?" The Doctor suggested as he pulled out a small cup of what looked like custard and bag of frozen sticks. Fish sticks that Ranmaru had to guess, both he and Kureha raised an eyebrow as he dipped a stick into the custard and took a bite off it.

"What is that Doctor?" Ranmaru asked.

"Fish sticks and custard. Want some?"

"No. Thank you."

"Suit yourself….Now, I was thinking of showing you guys some more of the Universe but this time outside of Planet Earth." The Doctor said as he took a sip out of the cup of custard.

"You mean like an Alien planet?" Kureha asked.

"Of course. And I know the perfect planet, it is a nice vacation resort for all of the aliens. Something excellent for a couple that is on a date like you two." The Doctor announced with a smile, "But first we need to pick up some flowers and get Amy and Rory."

"Who?" Kureha asked.

"My friends." The Doctor clarified as he pulled a lever and the TARDIS began to dematerialize.

However, before the TARDIS vanished, a man has watched it in anger and made an oath of vengeance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That is all for now. An update for the next chapter will come after two or three chapters on the Harry Potter/Tokko Story. Tell me what you think so far. Or what I can improve on the next big chapter of this story. Or give me some theories that you have so far. I think to see reviews from people that tell me what they think is going on. Until next time.


End file.
